Secrets Confessed Under A Full Moon
by MoreRoses
Summary: Celene was told she was being tutored by Artemis Fowl, after getting over her anxiety she learns he's not as bad as he seems. But after hearing something she wasn't meant to, she's thrown into a world of evil, magic, and crime. Some Artemis/OC
1. Chapter 1

When one thinks about Artemis Fowl, they think intelligent, young, introverted, rich, well groomed, and, criminal mastermind.

What do I think? I think, smart-ass, dull, handsome, a mystery, rude, stuck up, and, my new tutor.

"Celene, please pay attention. I don't wish to be forced to explain this again." A disgruntled voice hissed in my ear, pulling me from my thoughts.

I lazily turned my head, and looked up into a deep blue eye, and a hazel eye, as I raised an eyebrow at the space, or lack there of, separating his face from mine. He took notice, and his face immediately reddened as he pulled back and shoved my geometry book in front of me.

"I'm honestly baffled at your inability to comprehend this. Geometry is perhaps the most simple form of math there is." He said, resting his head in his hands with a loud sigh.

I smiled at his misfortune of having been made my tutor and placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Sorry arty, I just don't have a head for math. And had you not publicly insulted the teacher, you may have escaped this, and I could have continued being tutored by Morgan." I said, smiling smugly when he glared at me, shrugging my hand off of his shoulder.

"I thought I told you, do not call me Arty." He said, his voice tired, after all, it was eleven, and we had been at this for four hours, making very little progress.

"I believe you did mention that, I simply chose to disregard it as one of your ramblings." I looked back at the book, the unfinished proof staring up at me with nothing other than evil intentions of melting my mind into a puddle of mashed potatoes to be served at lunch tomorrow.

"It's apparent that we wont make any more progress tonight, ill have butler give you a ride home." Artemis said, standing up. He held out a hand to me, and I took it sleepily, and yawned as I stood, a section of coconut brown hair falling into my face.

I swept it back behind my ear, and walked with Artemis quietly to the limo parked in front of the manor. Butler was standing there waiting for us, and opened the door as my tutor and I slid in, and got comfortable.

"Shall we continue tomorrow at four?" Artemis said, having come to terms with his fate.

"It's a date." I said with a wink, causing him to flush once more. No, I don't unbelievably good looks, or amazing charm, he is simply one of those awkward boys who has yet to come to terms with puberty, and hasn't figured out how to deal with the female life form, and I enjoyed this immensely.

We were riding for approximately five minutes, when his phone rang. Rather than the typical ring ring that I had expected, I heard an instrumental rendition of music of the night fill the air.

Artemis immediately pulled out his phone and answered, taking a peek at me as I watched curiously.

"Minerva? No, you didn't wake me."

I wondered who Minerva was, and watched his facial features shift, and listened to his whispered responses, when suddenly his face froze, and his eye widened in shock.

"We will discuss this once I'm alone, I'll talk with you then. Yes, yes, i cant wait to see you either." His face flushed once more, and I was becoming accustomed to this shade as he hung up and put the blackberry back into his pocket.

"Who's Minerva?" I asked, stressing the name in a sing song voice, nudging him with my elbow as he rolled his eyes at my antics.

"Somebody you will never meet." He said with an air of finality.

"Why not?" I asked, feigning a look of horror.

"Because I said so."

"But I thought I was your best friend."

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow, and I laughed quietly to myself.

I admit, when I was told Artemis was to be my tutor I was shocked. I vaguely remembered the rumors people had told me of his being connected to criminal activity, and that he was a repressed snob who could ruin a party or anyone's mood in a few words.

I hadn't met him before because the private school I now attended had only just recently became co-ed due to the recession which had even began make a dent on the schools income.

I was even, dare I say it, scared of him. I had seen him once or twice in the hallway, always alone. He didn't have a scary demeanor or anything, he was just, odd. And I didn't understand it, so I assumed the rumors were true and was expecting him to tear my self esteem to shreds when he found out he was to be teaching a seventeen year old geometry, which was supposed to be taught when one was fifteen. Especially a seventeen year old who was in his advanced music class, literary, and psychology class. I was as far from genius, or prodigy as it gets, but when it came to English and music, there was no competition. I was only in the psychology course for kicks, and because I was dared to.

He did surprise me though, he was a pretty decent guy, though I immediately caught him scrutinizing my clothes, which compared to his Armani suit did look like a typical, middle class teen would wear, and he wasn't all that exciting, but I had a gut feeling he could be more interesting if it weren't for the formal persona he kept up in public, and around those he was barely acquainted with.

The clip that was holding my dark, near black hair up in a messy up do was beginning to give me a headache, and I wrinkled my nose in discomfort as I pulled it our of my hair, letting it fall the just below my shoulders, my layers curling outward, in a loud attempt to alert me that they needed to be re-done.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the window, and quickly examined my reflection. My light blue eyes were tired looking, and the pimple on my chin looked like it had gotten redder, which caused me to frown. I was constantly getting acne there and right when I thought it was under control a giant, monstrous zit made itself known when I check the mirror last week. Evil little bugger. But other than that, my fair skin was clear, and even, and I looked rather nice today.

"Here we are." Butler called from the front, as we pulled into a large parking lot lined by rose bushes, in front of a yellow three story, Victorian inspired house that was obviously recently renovated, and I got out of the car, saying my goodbye to Artemis, and thanking butler.

I walked into the house and it was very quiet, as usual. I ran p to my room, and dropped my bag on my piano, and swiftly changed into my pajamas. Which was essentially nothing other than an oversized t-shirt I had bought at a mall. I did some yoga, as per instruction from the personal trainer my mother insisted I have, and went to bed. With dreams of giant triangles chasing me through forests of orange gloop.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning, drowsy and rather unhappy. The maid Ashlynn had opened the curtains at the opposite side of the room and sunlight was pouring in, blinding me. I groaned and slid back under the covers, letting the warmth envelope me like a hug, and I sunk into the soft temper pedic material as I curled back up into my standard fetal position.

"Miss, its time to get up. You have school in an hour." Ashlynn said as she gently shook my shoulder. Her accent which normally put a smile on my face did nothing to soothe my discomfort.

"I don't need an hour to get ready, leave me alone." I growled from under the covers, curling up into a smaller ball.

"Your mother instructed me not to let you go back to sleep. Don't make me get difficult."

"Bla bla bla." I murmured back, my eyes closed, and finally comfortable.

"You leave me no choice then."

Suddenly my blankets were ripped from what I thought was an iron grip, and cold air smacked me as I shuddered in response.

"What was that for?" I yelled in protest.

"I'm sorry miss, but what would you like for breakfast?" she said, disregarding my rage.

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want breakfast, I want to sleep!"

"Then I suppose you will have your usual, an herb omelet with orange juice?"

"I loathe you."

"Good, ill be back in ten minutes, please just get dressed."

She walked out of the room, and I heard her let out a long sigh, and walk away.

"She's not the boss of me." I grumbled to myself as I grabbed the uniform that had been sitting at the foot of my bed.

I pulled the covers over my head, and soaked in the warmth as I changed into the cold, barely used uniform required at my new school.

Once changed, I slid out of bed, still grumbling to myself, and sat down in front of my vanity mirror.

My hair was frizzy this morning, so I had Ashlynn French braid it for me once she returned with my food. I rubbed on some sheer chap stick, and coated my lashes in blackest black mascara.

I was very low maintenance, though that was often confused with assuming I was lazy. I grabbed my bag, and sat on the bed, slowly eating my breakfast. I was done quickly, and ran down the stairs and outside as I was greeted by a driver who's name I couldn't pronounce, and jumped into the town car which sped off to school.

We arrived early; the school wasn't that far from my new home. I was one of the very few girls who had enrolled, and thus the boys attending the school assumed we were all, "up for grabs" as they so politely phrased it.

Before any of them could approach me I ran over to my newest friend Morgan. She had moved here over the summer from England, around the time I had and we quickly befriended each other when we realized the adolescent boys weren't worth paying any mind to.

"You look like crap." She said right off the bat, looking me up and down.

"Not my fault, I hate mornings, I hate morning air, I hate waking up, I hate getting ready, I hate this school, I hate mornings, and did I mention I hate mornings?" I said, still harboring anger from being awoken so harshly for something I didn't I want to do.

"Love, you are one of the laziest people I know." Morgan said with a sigh as she tossed her sandy blonde hair over her shoulder, her green eyes staring at me with laughter in them.

"I'm not lazy, I simply choose to enjoy things more slowly than others, and fail to see anything fun in exercising and running around like headless chickens trying to be on time." I replied, as the bell rang and everyone began filing into their classes.

"Sure, whatever you say. Ill see you at lunch."

"Alright." I said carelessly over my shoulder, and walked into my most dreaded class, Geometry.

The day passed by agonizingly slow, and by lunch I was exhausted. I took my usual route from science to the cafeteria, when I heard voices whispering in what appeared to be a heated argument.

As I got closer I heard Artemis's faint Irish accent, and a female's voice, which sounded young enough to be a child.

"What are you doing here? You could be seen!" I heard Artemis whisper, and my eyebrow raised slightly, who was she, and why was he trying to hide her?

"Your point mud boy? I fit in perfectly fine, just say I'm your niece or something. You're a crafty liar, work with me here."

"Holly, if you get caught it's your fault, not mine, so what are you doing here?"

"Yes, well, it turns out, opal koboi had, well, has relatives. And one of them appears to have come up here to the surface world, and has been wreaking havoc."

"Well, what does that have to do with me?"

"Her IQ is off the charts impressive, we ransacked her apartment, and found blue prints, and scrolls dating back to the times of old magic, and it seems she has plans bigger that world domination."

I heard Artemis sigh, and I could picture him rubbing his temples with a pained expression on his face.

"Just how impressive I her intelligence?"

"Well, Foaly hasn't been able to find her, and she hacked his computer." The one named holly said, with a nervous tone.

"Things just can't ever be simple can they? And why now is she choosing to pop up?" Artemis said, I could hear him pacing from the other side of the doorway.

"We think that Opal had been keeping her sedated in a glass chamber we found in her lair."

"I see this is going to be fun." He said sarcastically. I had begun to peer around the doorway, just to see what this girl looked like, when a gruff voice from behind said,

"Well well well, it looks like we have a little mud spy!"


	3. Chapter 3

I froze, and whipped my head around, and saw nothing. Confused I looked around, when a putrid smell filled my nostrils and caused me to look down, as I saw the most horrid little creature that barely reached the hem of my skirt.

"Celene?" I heard Artemis say, causing me to whip my head around to him, and what I was surprised to see, a small child, barely older than ten.

"What the hell is going on Artemis." I said bluntly, seeing no point in beating around the bush, or pretending I hadn't heard the entire conversation they just had.

"Hang on Artemis; I'll take care of this."

The little girl walked over to me with a swagger that was normally reserved for the cops on Miami vice, and gazed into my eyes, and I began to fill dizzy, she was about to speak when the bell rang and Artemis grabbed her and hid her behind him as the little, rotten smelling creature who had caught me disappeared to somewhere.

I shook my head quickly, feeling very dizzy, and confused. What on earth did that brat think she was doing?

Artemis then grabbed my arm and pulled me into him as students walked by, being blissfully unaware of what was happening. I saw Morgan walking by, she looked confused, and a little annoyed. She never liked it when I didn't follow plans or forgot to do something I said I would, even if it was just meeting her for lunch.

I was tempted to call out to her and apologize, but I had a feeling that it would bode well with Artemis and the child who was apparently Holly, who seemed to have a larger than life imagination.

We waited until the halls were empty, and I tried to get out of Artemis's grip, which was currently, surprisingly strong.

"Wanna let me go?" I said, my eyebrow raised lightly, staring him down.

His eyes widened and he looked down at my arm, and let go. Or more like throwing it back to me.

"So, you wanna explain this to me Arty?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, right hip jutting out slightly as I looked between him and Holly.

An hour later I found myself in my room, with Holly and Artemis sitting on my bed, and the little smelly person who I had been told was Mulch Diggums sitting on my floor holding a bag of what I assumed was dirt in his hands, "sampling" as he called it.

"ok, so you are telling me that you," I pointed at Holly "are an Elf, private investigator who was originally a LEPrecon officer, that this little digging creature digs and eats crap, and enjoys farting, and that you," I pointed at Artemis now, "were a criminal mastermind since before you were twelve, kidnapped the Elf girl, saved the world multiple times, and have gone back in time, and that's why you were missing for a few years." as I said this my head began to hurt and I grimaced rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"I need to relax a minute." I grabbed some folded clothes and walked into my bathroom to change. I was switching into some white cotton sweat pants, silver flip flops, and a silver belly shirt with intricate, asymmetrical swirl designs. If I was going to listen to all of this, then I needed to be comfortable.

I was about to walk out when I heard Holly and Artemis whispering, I knew they wouldn't tell me what it was about if I just asked them, so I eavesdropped.

"Why didn't you let me mesmerize her?" she hissed at him annoyed.

"Because, those pictures you showed me of all the scrolls, and the scripture you read, I have a theory."

"Yeah, a theory that involves letting a mud person in on the secret, about the underworld. How do you know she won't go blabbing to her friends?"

"She is one of the people opal's sister is looking for."

"You're kidding, that girl, is one of the 12 souls? You have to be kidding."

"Before I tutored her I looked into her background, she fits the profile perfectly, and, after looking at the picture of Amber Koboi you showed me, i can assure you that she is in this world, and she knows about Celene."

Things were quiet, and all I could do was roll my eyes, this was getting to be too much. Perhaps Artemis was insane, though he is rich, so I suppose we have to go with, eccentric.

I walked back into my room, a skeptical look on my face.

"Now that I know of this little fantasy world you have built for yourselves, care to explain what you two were arguing about in the hallway at school?"

"No." holly said, looking me up and down critically.

"Yes." Artemis said calmly, his eyes lingering on my exposed stomach, obviously still not accustomed to looking at females.

Holly glared at Artemis as he sighed, about to go into story telling mode.

"Opal Koboi was a brilliant, insane power hungry woman who tried many times to be wealthy and powerful, the usual world domination plot overused by television execs. Her sister, Amber, was under Opals command in a glass chamber meant to sedate her. Now she is out and about with a plan. I have yet to ascertain the true reality of her plan, but I should quite soon. She is using old magic for her plans though, which makes this difficult since that was said to be lost in time. But she has started looking for the 12 souls. Which are 12 people who represent a different symbol, a zodiac symbol. I have a strong hypothesis that you are one of them. No you don't have amazing supernatural powers. In fact, you are rather useless without another zodiac member. You I have discovered, and I say discover because I am one hundred percent certain currently, that you are Virgo."

I just stared at him, confused, annoyed, and disbelieving.

"All the different signs have personality traits, and hidden powers that need to be unlocked at a special full moon ceremony. You, Virgo, are no different. But, none of the signs can use there full strength alone. Sure, maybe little tiny things that you all can do, but otherwise, you are all quite, ordinary."

My eyebrow twitched at being referred to as ordinary.

"And this is who we have identified as Amber." Holly said grudgingly, as she handed over a blown up photo.

I looked at the photo and laughed.

"This cant be Amber."

I looked up and saw the grave faces of everyone, so far everything had begun to sink in, and now that I thought about it, if this was amber, it would explain so much.

I looked down at the photo and gulped.

"You can see why I thought it best to tell you." Artemis said somberly, seeiming genuinely concerned.

"It can't be her, why would she do this?"

I looked up, the information had finally sunk in, and I knew, that I didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

WOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE SEEN THIS, I GOT SO SIDETRACKED WITH ALL MY OTHER FANFICS I GUESS I JUST FORGOT. PLUS LACK OF REVIEWS MAKES ME NOT FEEL LIKE UPDATING…EVER…JUST SAYING. SO UNLESS I GET ATLEAST ONE REVIEW IM NOT GOING TO UPDATE QUICKLY. I WILL UPDATE, BUT I CANT MAKE A GUARANTEE WHENNNNN…..SORRY BUT I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON TOO AND IF IM NOT GETTING FEEDBACK THEN ITS NOT EXACTLY TOP PRIORITY. PLEASE AND THANKYOU!

There, right in front of me was a blurry, yet still undeniable black and white photo of my first friend in this country and one of the few people who didn't think I was stupid, my maid Ashlynn.

"Why would she do this? She's the one who helped me get accustomed to this country, fed me when I was sick, went to my first recital here when my parents couldn't make it due to business things, she was always so nice to me. I just can't believe this, you have to be mistaken. I mean, I've met her family for Christ's sake." I exclaimed, shoving the photo back into Artemis's arms, fuming while on the verge of a small melt down.

"It's really not that hard to fabricate a fake family when you have magic, or mesmerize people into thinking they are your true family. So just face it, your maid is out to get you and has already gotten to a few others of the 12 souls." Holly said, as she stared me down, looking exceptionally impatient. I could tell right then and there that I wasn't sure I particularly liked her, but you never know, maybe it's that special time of the month. Do elves get those? Once we establish a non mutual hate relationship ill have to ask. But yeah, really don't like her right about now, damn ADD.

"Would you please mind getting your overly large head out from your ass and cut me some slack? I was really close to her and thought she was my friend, excuse me for feeling just a tad emotional over being betrayed by her." I exclaimed in a fury, angry beyond belief at the insensitivity. I always though magical creatures would be a lot jollier than this thing, all I could think about was how easy it would be to knock her against the wall.

Then, I ate my words because she flew off the bed and into the wall, staying there as if stuck by super glue while the smelly creature began to laugh hysterically at her misfortune.

"Oh shit, how did that happen?" I asked, slightly freaked out and feeling just the tiniest bit guilty since I had been thinking about doing the exact same thing, although I was gonna use my hands.

"What were you thinking just now?" Artemis asked, as holly squirmed to get down from where she was being firmly held against her will.

"Well, I did want to slam her against a wall." I muttered quietly, still feeling stunned over what had just happened.

"Well imagine getting me down you mudgirl!" holly screeched, face red in anger.

"What's the magic word missy?' I asked, arms crossed over my chest, one eyebrow raised.

"now." She said, eyebrows furrowed, probably wishing for something unfortunate to happen to me.

"Please just let her down." Artemis said, pinching the bridge of his nose as closed his eyes, as though in some sort of great pain. I sighed and closed my eyes as I thought really hard about her dropping to the ground.

"Oomph"

I looked up to see holly on her but looking at me with pure hatred.

"You're very welcome." I chimed cheekily with a wink in her direction.

"I'm going to have butler take us to Minerva, we will have to act quickly to get all of this sorted out. I've got a very important project to finish up before meeting up with the Nobel Prize committee.

"oo, what's little arty working on?" I asked, grinning as I leaned over and invaded his personal space bubble.

He grunted and blushed slightly, making me lean in more, I just loved to bother this kid. I was really upset over this whole ordeal, but its not like I really believe them, even genius's make mistakes, just like I can't be one of the 12 souls, I don't even think I fit any of the qualities of a Virgo.

Eventually we made it to the limo, where I sat next to the window with Artemis sitting next to me, holly as far away as possible, and the smelly thing moving around unable to sit still, it was like he was on crack and I enjoyed watching him. I enjoyed little people, and he was super little so that made it even better.

Artemis at one point went to sit by the window by his butler and whispered to him quietly, looking exceptionally confused about something. A few times I heard the man who seemed to just be referred to as butler chuckle as Artemis would scowl. I really wanted to eavesdrop but couldn't think of any way that wouldn't be completely obvious and ridiculous.

Now all I could wonder about, was just who was this Minerva? And how was she supposedly going to help?

SORRY ITS SHORT, I KNOW THAT'S NOT NICE BUUUUUUT IM SLIGHTLY BLOCKED AND JUST WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
